The Dark Dios
by TheEvilRunner
Summary: The Dark Dios, le groupe le plus populaire du moment dans le monde Moldu. Mais les cinq membres doivent retourner à Poudlard pour étudier et refaire un nouvel album. Rejoignez ces cinq sorciers et sorcière et découvrez leurs histoires, leurs peines, leurs amours, leurs aventures... et leurs pires secrets.


La foule en délire hurla. Cassandra sourit, satisfaite d'entendre ses fans vociférer. La jeune fille de quinze ans était maintenant devenu l'une des stars du métal et l'une des meilleurs guitaristes du monde. Elle était grande et très maigre, elle avait une peau blanche avec quelques boutons d'acnés. Elle avait teins ses cheveux noirs avec une coloration rouge, elle avait en fait réalisé un tye and dye. Pour ce concert, elle portait un jean déchiré avec un blaser noire et rouge, des bottines avec un peu talon et un débardeur rouge bordeaux.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gidéon, un jeune homme de son âge avec des cheveux bruns clairs rasés sur les côtés et aux yeux bleus clairs. Il était né borgne et les fans l'avaient surnommés « le Pirate » à cause de son cache œil. C'était un excellent guitariste, meilleur que Cassandra et il adorait le bleu. Sa guitare était d'ailleurs de cette couleur. Il portait une veste bleu et blanche avec une cravate bleu marine, une chemise de couleur sombre, un jean clair et des baskets.

Antoine, lui, leva les poings en l'air, heureux d'être en France pour ce concert. Ils étaient au stade de France et c'était remplit à craquer. Dans leur groupe, ils avaient le même âge et ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis dix ans. Il était également un guitariste mais pas aussi bon que Cassandra et Gédéon. Il affectionnait la couleur rouge depuis son enfance, bien sûr, il ne laisserait jamais son amie lui teindre les cheveux de cette couleur ! C'était un grand garçon avec des yeux clairs et un sourire éblouissant, des cheveux châtains clairs avec des reflets dorées bien coiffé. Il était plutôt bien habillé : un jean qui lui collait à la peau, une chemise blanche avec une cravate et un veston et des rangers. Toutes les filles s'accordaient sur le point qu'il représentait parfaitement l'élégance à la française. Quelqu'un lui donna une tape dans le dos et il découvrit Lewis qui lui donnait ce sourire dont toutes les filles étaient folles.

Lewis avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux sombres. Il adorait rire et faire rire ses amis, c'était le clown de la bande. Il avait une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son cou mais il s'en était jamais inquiété. Le jeune homme portait un débardeur trempé de transpirations, un jean un peu trop grand pour lui et des baskets blanche avec des bandes dorées.

Enfin, le batteur du groupe, Talal se leva et poussa un cri victorieux. Les spectateurs en firent tout autant. Talal venait d'Arabie Saoudite et était venu s'installer en Angleterre avec sa famille. C'était un jeune homme qui avait déjà un petit bouc, à la peau chocolat et aux yeux sombres mais qui pétillaient d'une joie de vivre immense. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs, d'ailleurs, ils recommençait à boucler. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt Slayer et d'un short avec des baskets en toiles. Comme il bougeait beaucoup et restait derrière les projecteurs, la chaleur qui émanait des spots l'écrasait et il avait donc pris l'habitude de s'habiller ainsi pour un concert.

« Savez-vous ce que ça fait, de se réveiller un matin et de se dire qu'une nouvelle journée de merde commence ? Demanda Cassandra en s'avançant. »

La foule cria un « OUI ».

« Eh bien, nous aussi. Il y a pleins de gens, dehors, qui pensent que le métal est nul à chier alors que nous sommes le groupe le plus populaire du moment ! Ils adoreraient nous interroger et écrire des choses fausses sur nous ! »

Deux hommes approchèrent, un violoniste et un contre-bassiste. Les deux hommes débutèrent à jouer les premières notes de _Awake and Alive_ , l'une de leurs premières chansons. En attendant les notes, la foule hurla de plus belle.

« J'ai une dernière question pour vous, mes amis. QUI S'EN FOUT DE CE QU'ILS DISENT ?! »

Les musiciens s'approchèrent d'une piste et jouèrent en intensifiant chaque note.  
« ÉCRIVEZ VOTRE PROPRE HISTOIRE ET REJETER CE QU'ILS VOUS DISENT QUE C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! beugla Cassandra en jouant elle aussi. »

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et chanta :

« I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

-It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

-I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right here  
Right now, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

-I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

-When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

-I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right here  
Right now, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

-Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

-In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

-I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right here  
Right now, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

-Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up »

A la fin de la chanson, Cassandra avait les larmes aux yeux et un peu de son mascara coulait sur ses joues. Talal descendit de son promontoire en prenant son micro, Antoine et Lewis s'approchèrent d'eux et Gidéon arriva avec une guitare sèche. Ils reprirent avec leur public une de leurs chansons a cappela : _Un jour en France_.

« Merci Paris ! crièrent les cinq amis en faisant leurs saluts à la foule. »

Ils étaient The Dark Dios. Le groupe le plus populaire au monde, ils avaient atteins la première place dans tous les pays avec certaines de leurs chansons. Ils avaient même fait un duo avec Metallica et Iron Maiden et ceux qui n'aimaient pas le métal maintenant les adoraient.

Beaucoup de gens les avaient traiter de sorciers et de sorcières. Et ils avaient bien raison.

Assis dans leurs bus, les cinq amis discutaient tranquillement.  
« On rentre au début de l'année, je suis impatient de voir qui sont les nouveaux dans ma Maison ! s'exclama joyeusement Talal. Et j'aimerais tellement revoir nos profs, c'est dur à dire mais ils me manquent.  
-Et moi, je suis impatient de retrouver Sarah, dit en souriant Gidéon.

-Oh monsieur est pressé de retrouver sa petite copine, comme c'est touchant, susura Lewis.  
-Et toi Cass' ?  
-J'ai entendu dire que Victor Krum venait à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, annonça la jeune fille en caressant son serpent.  
-T'es sérieuse ?! demanda Lewis. C'est mon héro !

-Qu'en penses-tu Antoine ? demanda Cassandra à son tour au jeune Français.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer, rien que pour apprendre leurs coutumes, sourit-il en réponse.  
-Ah ! Monsieur je-sais-tout est de retour ! pouffa Lewis. »

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire puis un silence s'installa.  
« J'ai pas envie de vous quitter, les gars, sanglota Talal.  
-T'en fais pas, rien ni personne pourra briser notre amitié ! le réconforta Gidéon.  
-D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle année, le directeur nous a accordé de nous coucher plus tard et d'avoir une salle d'enregistrement et d'entraînement pour nous seuls, ajouta joyeusement Cassandra en tendant un parchemin à Gidéon.  
-Génial ! sourit Antoine.  
-J'espère qu'on va pouvoir jouer au bal, souhaita Lewis. Je veux montrer à tous ces Serpentards qui pètent plus haut que leurs culs ce dont les sangs-mêlés et les enfants de Moldus peuvent faire ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. »  
Cassandra toussota et le foudroya du regard.  
« Ah désolé, j'avais oublié que t'étais une Serpentarde, s'excusa-t-il en se rasseyant.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard, annonça leur chauffeur, Max Hermèsol, vous devriez vous préparer.  
-Merci monsieur ! »

Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, certains élèves, dont Hermione, guettaient quelque chose. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'approchèrent d'elle.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.  
-Je suis en train de surveiller le ciel, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Mais pourquoi ? ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Vous le saurez tôt ou tard.  
-LES VOILA ! hurla un élève de dernière année. »  
Hermione hurla elle aussi et montra du doigt quelque chose aux deux garçons. Harry suivit son regard et découvrit… un bus qui volait dans le ciel ?! Le véhicule passa près d'eux et il put rapidement lire « The Dark Bus » dessus. Puis, il regarda Hermione qui souriait de toutes ses dents et tremblait sur place.  
« Euh… Hermione ?  
-Oui ?  
-Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Ron en montrant de son index cinq figures qui descendaient du bus.  
-Ce sont les Dark Dios ! s'extasia-t-elle. Ce sont des sorciers, eux aussi et ils ont un an de plus que nous !  
-Ils étaient à Poudlard ? questionna Harry. Je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant.  
-Ils devaient être occuper à écrire leur dernier album, répondit Hermione en haussa les épaules. La fille est Cassandra Prewett, c'est une Américaine qui vivait à Washington avec ses parents mais comme ils travaillaient en tant qu'Aurors, ils ont déménagés en Angleterre. Lui, poursuivit-elle en montrant du doigt un garçon à la peau sombre, c'est Talal Kassif, il vivait en Arabie avant de venir s'installer en Angleterre. Et les deux garçons là-bas sont Gidéon Sinistra, un sorcier de pur sang et Antoine Demontrouge, un Français de sang pur également et enfin, le garçon qui discute avec la fille est Lewis Sinistra.  
-Comme Gidéon ? demanda Ron, qui était perdu depuis le début des explications d'Hermione.  
-Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Les parents de Lewis sont morts quand il avait un an et la famille de Gidéon l'a recueillit.  
-Comment connais-tu tout ça ?  
-Ils sont un peu connus dans le monde des sorciers, j'ai lut quelques infos à leurs sujets, sourit Hermione en s'en allant, suivit des deux garçons. J'aimerai tellement avoir un autographe d'eux ! »  
Harry et Ron se fixèrent, exténués des remarques et des histoires de leur amie au sujet de ce groupe.

Pendant que Ron discutait avec ses deux frères, Harry croisa de loin le regard de Lewis et sa cicatrice lui brûla légèrement. Il plaqua tout de suite une main sur l'éclair tout en observant le jeune homme partir subitement en compagnie de ses amis qui semblaient inquiets.

Lewis lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, c'était comme s'il avait déjà rencontré ou vécut avec lui. C'était une sensation très étrange. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Ron qui lui parlait depuis deux minutes.  
« Harry ? Harry !  
-Euh, oui ?  
-Cela fait au moins cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide ! C'est pas sympa de ta part ! Grogna le roux.  
-Excuse-moi Ron, j'étais distrait. Alors de quoi tu me parlais ? »  
Le jeune homme lui raconta des blagues auquel Harry ria de bon cœur. Ensemble, ils atteignirent leur dortoir et allèrent se coucher.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plut ! J'accepte tout avis positif ou négatif (du genre critiques constructives.). C'est ma première fanfiction et je sais que c'est un thème un peu… différent des autres histoires que j'ai pu lire. Les chansons ne sont naturellement pas de moi mais de groupes de métal et de rock, je suis ouverte aux propositions, (on va faire genre que ce sont les Dark Dios qui les ont écrites et composés). Merci d'avoir lu ! J'essaierai de mettre à jour tous les deux-trois jours.  
**

 **Awake and Alive appartient à Skillet.  
Un Jour En France appartient à Noir Désir.**


End file.
